Ztupid Ztreet Capítulo 4
by Sombraico-Huesos
Summary: Un nuevo día de clases hace que Huesos se de cuenta de lo que necesita liberarse, ¿quién podrá ser el/la nuev@ del salón?
Capítulo 4: Domingo pasó sin queja, el lunes se empieza con una nueva persona en el salón y tener maravillosas imaginaciones

La noche del sábado estuvo tranquilo después de la mudanza, mis hermanas junto con mi madre seguían en su lugar de la salita viendo la programación en la tele, pero me saco de onda que mi tía Romina no estuviese con ellas o en mi cuarto para hablar de algo, como era de costumbre en ella… en fin, era la primera.

Estaba en la ventana veía a través del vidrio, la llegada de ambos lados los carros, personas etc., mientras que estaba sentado en una silla alta de la sala, para estar un poco más cómodo… mi soledad y ganas de no hacer durante ese tiempo fue cortada por la simple razón que un coche había arribado en la casa del vecino, entrando en el estacionamiento, pero antes de dicho acto vi a una persona quien bajaba con cierta dificultad por lo que se veía de la puerta del copiloto pues cargaba bastantes bolsas, pero al final de cuentas ya estaba demasiado cansado para saber quién era y preferí irme a bañar.

Agarre un cambio de ropa limpia, salía con el mismo ritual de estar solo con mis bóxer holgaditos y con la toalla en la cabeza –siempre me pregunto de cómo le hago para ver, digo, porque el baño estaba cerca del cuarto-. A los mismos 15 intensivos minutos de baño, esperé a que mi cabello se secara pero no había salido del baño en sí por la razón de lo que vi en mi frente, eso provoco que me viera en el espejo, mientras recordaba al señor que se me acercó demasiado pervertido, para saber quién era mi persona acompañado de unos ojotes de intensa curiosidad, me hizo ver más allá debajo de la toalla… estaba a milímetros de revisar cuando mi madre grito para que bajara a cenar.

Después de la convivencia familiar, subí a mi cuarto aún con la toalla para lanzarla a la cama y acostarme en mi hamaca… había amanecido en domingo -obvio- pues pasó sin queja como si fuese otro domingo, mis hermanas hacían los quehaceres hogareños mientras que yo preparaba mis cosas para el día siguiente de escuela, pero por lo mismo que era día de inicio en sí –el viernes que estuvimos no tuvimos nada que hacer en sí, y no queríamos estar encerrados en un salón con los compañeros-, pero al menos tenía que revisar los apuntes del año pasado porque el profe que nos dio desde el primer año –se apellida Güarrea, pero nunca supimos su verdadero nombre-, nos molestaba, principalmente a mí, en el sentido que preguntaba qué era lo "último que vimos del año pasado" para que continuáramos con nuevas materias. Ya había oscurecido cuando terminé de hacer mi revisión y más por los dibujitos que siempre hacía en clases para estar en clases taaaaaan aburrido, incluso sabía del tema con solo ver aquellos garabatos; escuche un ruido fuera de casa antes de que me durmiera… era el mismo carro y la misma persona pero bajó con más rapidez, pero acompañada de otra, el señor Damián abrió la puerta de su casa para recibi invitad s.

-Mmmm… interesante… - dije con demasiado sueño y rascándome la barba de chivo que apenas me salía – a la verga… me da igual quienes sean…

Después de eso, me estire y me acomode para dormir como un tamal, pero… ¿instinto tengo?, sentí que alguien estaba en mi cuarto mientras se cerraban los párpados.

"Mierda… ¿qué es esta sensación?, siento que alguien me está vigilando sin saber quién sea, mi respiración está altibajo, aunque controlable y pesada… todo me empieza a dar vueltas… ok… cálmate Huesos, si te alteras vas a incitarte dolor de cabeza y te vas a alterar… por lo vito de nuevo regreso a mis sueños en la mente… ¿dónde estará Dessair? Presiento que esto va mal, ¿acaso le pasó algo grave después de ser lanzado de aquella vez?... ¡maldita preocupación!

\- ¡Dessair!... ¡Dessair! – gritaba a todos lados mientras caminaba sin rumbo en lo que parecía un espeso lugar sin muros, de color blanco.

Si lo vi ayer al salir de la casa de vecino aunque parecía ser como una sombra… en serio esto no lo comprendo y me está dejando en mal plan un sabor amargo de estos sueños… también creo que balbuce en el camino a casa una y otra vez si tenía amnesia, como si hablara despierto pro dormido y al parecer uno de ellos paró y se quedó perplejo aguantando la respiración y volteaba a ver al otro para saber qué es lo que respondería…. El tercer punto es la gasa que vi ayer, y sé que hay algo sospechoso con lo que sueños con la gasa, al conocer al lobo y al niño quizás los he visto en un anuncio, película… en alguna parte.

Da igual con algo que no me puedo responder, ya que no vi a alguien de los dos, ¿acaso puedo descansar tranquilamente al fin?...

Sin darme cuenta sonó la alarma siendo lunes y tendría que ir a la escuela estando listo. Marcaban las 6:15 AM, salí de mi cuarto ya arreglado con la mochila en los hombros, la ventana abierta para dejar mi cuarto sin olorcitos y cerrando la puerta con todas las llaves para que solo mi madre pudiera entrar y arreglarla; Beleck siempre me esperaba como siempre en la cocina con un sándwich para el lunch con un vaso lleno de leche caliente y pan para que pudiese desayunar algo.

\- ¿A quién esperas de mis hermanas? – le pregunte tomando y comiendo con ganas

\- Sabes que eres al único a quien espero para no irme "tan solo" a la escuela, sabes que es nuestra regla – me lanzo el lunch para que lo pudiera meter en la mochila

\- Está bien, vámonos…

Salimos de la casa sin presiones de tiempo y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi familia, pero el Gordo nos esperaba en el único puesto de periódicos que vendía casi todo tipo de golosinas; platicamos de que habíamos hecho el día anterior, llegamos a ver al Gordo como siempre en aquel puesto con una increíble bolsa de golosinas para aguantar las clases –las cuales odio demasiado-. Seguimos caminando con unas ganas de no querer ir pero era necesario y que no nos cerraran las puertas.

Al llegar al salón, Beleck y el gordo se sentaron en la fila de bancas dobles de hasta atrás –lejos de la puerta del salón- y yo al frente de ellos, junto a la ventana y al lado de un asiento libre del pasillo; el profe Güarrea llegó a penas cuando el timbre de inicio de clases sonó, dejando sus cosas en aquel escritorio casi junto al pizarrón. Siempre empezaba con mate bruticas y luego… con…. Creo que era literatura, no recuerdo bien, cuando quiso iniciar con "haber chicos, atención" pero el salón no le hacíamos caso hasta el punto de que él tenía que golpear el escritorio con sus cosas, pero en esa ocasión tenía cara de haber sido despedido.

\- Bien… - comentó Güarrea – tenemos a un nuevo compañero… -se le veía la emoción- que genial

Estaba por lo visto muy molesto con lo que dijo, porque durante todo este tiempo tuvimos demasiadas compañeras muy raras que sacaban de onda e incluso de quicio: Medio mundo se alarmo alegremente y yo en mis cosas –bastante perdido en el sentido del tiempo-espacio- un compañero me había lanzado una bolita de papel, para que reaccionara cono lo que me hizo encabronar.

\- ¡Oye tú, pinche rarito!, espero que no te quedes con la diversión-ese idiota era Guille, el bully del salón y creo que toda la escuela con sus lamehuevos que lo seguían a todas partes sin rechistar y copiándole todas las actitudes.

Güarrea fue interrumpido por lo que había dicho el pendejete y se cagaba de risa, paro al menos –o lo intento- a todo el salón hasta que tocaron la puerta y Güarrea fue a ver quién era

\- ¿Sí dígame? – abrió la puerta y se vio una luz a lo lejos casi dejándole ciego.

\- Disculpe… buen día… Profesor – era la Directora Denisse quien entró con una elegancia.

Ella era muy joven, no tanto como nosotros, pero me refiero a que es joven para que fuese la Directora de nuestra escuela, era demasiado raro que viniera desde su despacho –a menos de que era algo necesario- era alta, cabello lacio negro, tez morenita, de labios carnosamente que te daban ganas de perderte en esos suculentos besos…. –que feliz sería si lo hiciera- solo pasaba a los salones para dar avisos urgentes, o para calificar al personal docente, cosas por el estilo.

\- Como ya saben han tenido a lo largo de estos tres años, 45 compañeras, las cuales solo han estado aquí unos meses para solo recuperar ciertas materias que en otras escuelas no pudieron salvar – explicaba Denisse mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas del escritorio

\- "Mierda, aquí va con la misma historia… que aburrido" – me dije en voz baja, apenas Beleck me escucho quien se reía sin ser descubierto.

\- Así que denle la bienvenida a… - le dio una señal para entrar.

Se oían sus pasos mientras que una neblina espesa se dejó entrar al salón acompañada de una luz más viva, el sonido me hizo voltear con algo de impaciencia interesante; la jeta no se me cambió… absoluta… mente… espera… al ver a la chava de pelo güero y cobrizo corto hasta…un poco…quizá… de los hombros y su fleco estaba como de lado… piel blanca como un clavel… color de ojos mielosos verdes ¿o azulados?… par…pados… ras…ga…dos… delgada… aunque creo que era una de esas chicas entre flacas y gordibuenas –sin ofender- ¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡pero si es la chica del viernes!, wow… ¿ella será nuestra nueva compañera?... wow… que hermosa es… -mis pupilas se dilataron como platos por tanta belleza contenida-, la chava tenia los brazos cruzados sosteniendo los libros del día y algo sonrojada y apenada por ser la nueva entre nosotros.

Cuando me hice la pregunta, la ceja derecha se arqueó por sí sola, mi jeta seguía igual; ella por el otro lado sin haberme percatado de que su cabello estaba recogido –estilo de Ino Yamanaka del anime de Naruto-

\- Hey… Huesos… - sentía apenas que me jalonearon un poco en mi sudadera

\- ¿Ajá? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió

\- ¿Qué no la reconoces?, es la chica que tropezaste el viernes y nos invitó al bar – respondió el Gordo como echándome indirectas sarcásticas

\- Aja... – sin querer babeaba por lo que veía y sin prestar atención a lo que me dijo el Gordo.

Estaba perdida en ella, le veía de pies a cabeza su vestimenta (chamarra negra casi como la mía, jean acampanado, _converse_ rojos, creo que la blusa era un azul cielo que dejaba ver sus espectaculares senos – ¡no ando de pervertido lector, solo estoy haciendo mi labor de que tengas la imagen de cómo es la chava!-), pero al estar ahí parada, nos veía de reojo de su izquierda a derecha, viendo a cada uno, pero al ver al idiota de Guille, él le empezó a mandarle unas pinches caras tan… pendejas de quererle coquetear, pero se sacudió un poco por aquel acto tan burdo y tonto que se sintió tan avergonzada para seguir viéndonos, hasta llegar a mi presencia - quien estaba en la misma de babera con ojitos de gato con botas, todo sonrojado como tomate - y mis amigo, y yo sin querer baje la mirada tan delatable de lo que había visto y mi kokóro se agitara tanto, para levantar el pie como si hubiese pisado un chicle.

Todo el mundo le aplaudió para darle la bienvenida y para que estuviera más cómoda, de parte de ella sonreía agradecida por el acto, menos yo por la vergüenza de mi mirada ante ella, la Directora le señalo su lugar, el cual sería el que sería a mi lado derecho, ´pero quise cederle el mío como señal de disculpa por mi acto. En el momento de que ella llegó a pararse, Beleck y el gordo me empezaron a golpear en el sentido que al parecer ella me "gustaba físicamente" hablando, aunque admito que Beleck me sapeó para que me apresurara y dejarle el lugar que yo ocupaba; al sentarse y voltear a ver a los dónchos le saludo con una perfecta sonrisa, pero al voltearme a ver, se puso más rojita que yo, ¿Qué demonios nos está pasando a los dos al mismo tiempo?

-No me he presentado… - extendió su "fría" y delicada manita derecha – me llamo Thaly… ¿Y tú?

\- Soy Huesos… bueno…- tartamudeaba de nerviosismo por segunda vez, porque la primera creo que fue con Denisse… - así me dicen, pero no sé cómo… bueno yo… me llamo…

La clase empezó cuando termine de presentarme y Thaly quedo agradecida, por lo que hice dándome un beso en mi mejilla izquierda y eso me descontroló demasiado… el salón le estaba poniéndole atención a Güarrea, pero me hubiera gustado tener a más de un profesor en vez de a él, pero no podía hacerlo, bleh…

La chica sacó un cuaderno nuevo y tan limpio de rayones para que escribiera la hora de mate bruticas que para él eran muy avanzadas incluso para él, pero no sé cómo yo las resolvía antes de que Güarrea la terminara, así que cuando termino de anotar los ejercicios, y yo de terminarlos de hacer, decidí hacer mis dibujos.

\- Huesos… - Güarrea me alcanzo a ver con estupefacción por mi rapidez

\- ¿Qué? – le respondí con hueva

\- Pásale a tu nueva compañera lo de las reglas en salón a… - ironías de la vida que solo escucho el nombre, pero Beleck me susurro el nombre

-Thaly – le respondió con gentileza.

\- "Mierda… no tengo nada escrito en este cuaderno… ¿qué hago?" – me cuestione buscando.

Agarre mi mochila para saber en qué y dónde había escrito todo eso, pero me libre cuando vi el cuadernito azul en el que escribía todo, pero en esa ocasión me estaba haciendo güey hasta que el Gordo le prestó el suyo, para que pudiera ver lo que necesitaba, pero al menos le comentó que el mejor cuaderno era el de Beleck. Ella al recibir los tres decidió quedarse más con el mío, pero de una u otra manera se puso apenada pero al menos dejó ver una sonrisota.

Al estar tan aburrido dibujando y sentado, después de dos horas, Güarrea nos dio un descanso merecedor y placentero, me levanté para estirarme y voltear hacia mis amigos; el Gordo saco unas gomitas las cuales nos dio a los tres, dos bolsitas mientras que los demás empezaron a cacarear e irse al patio chico –el lugar donde empezó la novela- pero Beleck estaba tan jetón que agarre mi mochila y se la deje caer para que despertara, lo cual me pego en los gumaros y me tiro al suelo a bofeteándome

\- Ustedes son divertidos – comentó viendo lo que habíamos hecho.

Beleck le puso na cara de no entender, yo por estar en el piso me retorcía del dolor y el Gordo se restiraba para no dormirse; nos volteamos a intercambiar miradas, de las cuales no entendíamos bien pero al menos nos conocíamos a la perfección, y cuando me pude sentar en mi lugar un poco mejor de lo que pude, alguien le tenía que decir a Thaly que no éramos "divertidos"…

\- Ok, hmmm – me costaba hablar pero me esforcé – ellos son…

\- ¡ELLA NO NECESITA CONOCERLOS; TRÏO DE RAROS! – esa voz tan…. Interruptora de conversaciones que hasta el día de hoy me tenía en constante estrés y de querer matarlo de una vez.

Mi cara de dolor, se transformó en una de esas de que cuando el antagonista pone su cara de "¿algún problema?" y la mía era de "¡no me paren que lo voy a aniquilar!", me volteé a ver a Guille, (alto semi güero, cabello café estaño peinado todo para atrás la cara llena de barritos explotados y secos que solo con verle daba asco); nunca supe porque teníamos aquella enemistad rutinario, solo recuerdo que él me odia por algo que desconozco.

Le estaba dándole las espaldas a mis amigos ya la chava, pero ellos se acomodaron a mi espalda para ver al idiota, porque se al parecer que él quería algo de mi parte, pero no lo lograría sacar.

\- ¿Qué quieres Guille? - le respondí cuando me levante de mi lugar

\- Nada… nada de nada, compañero Huesos… - sonreía estúpidamente si "querer pelear" – solo que ella debe de conocer la escuela de pies a cabeza, ¿no lo crees?

Se me acerco muy retador e intentar golpearme por lo visto, no quiso hacerlo porque estaba frente una hermosa dama, y eso era "de mala educación", además caminada tan hipócrita, y desinteresada, me daba asco, ¿Qué no le bastaba ser pendejo y no tener nada que hacer que molestarnos? Abrió su mano derecha para ofrecerse ser el guía de tour por toda la escuela a Thaly pero de un modo u otro ella se le vía tan confundía que no supo que hacer o que decir ante la oferta; dentro de mí estaba a punto de estallar y darle su putazo en la cara y seguirle en el suelo aunque me expulsaran.

Ya era tarde cuando ella había decidido el irse con el tarado, pero ya no pude actuar como quise, pero tampoco era "cortes" hacerle eso a un pobre inútil que solo quería copiar el estilo de los tres mosco-dónchos, puesto a que guille ya estaba por la salida.

Mi jeta cambió en toda eso, incluso me sentí algo dolido, porque imagine que yo pude darle ese tour y quizá no sé qué me diera una recompensa desde su corazón, así sin querer, les mire a los moscos con un plan de que no estaría con ellos en ese día porque se me ocurrió sin pensarlo.

Me acerqué a los que iban a salir, del salón como si estuviera decidido a hacer lo imposible, posible… me sentía grandote… poderoso… y genial como Dessair, así que cuando me vio Guille que venía con todo soltó a Thaly de la mano, -todo esto había cambiado como en las películas de acción de los cómics-.

\- Tienes razón Guille… - le respondí mientras sin percatarme que me había convertido en el lobo-bestia – quién más que mis amigos y yo podemos darle un pequeño tour por la escuela, pero prefiero que MIS amigos, estén en su descanso y que TÚ, te vayas a joder a otra parte, así que – al tomarle la mano a Thaly me puse muy nervioso, pero decidido nos fuimos del lugar en visto al pendejete seguido de los moscos quienes le dieron de empujones para que dejaran de molestar.

Durante ese pequeño descanso, los moscos fueron por comida para los cuatro, -aunque el Gordo se había llevado mi lunch- en la cooperativa que tenía bastante gente pero al menos avanzaba la fila, así que de mi parte inicié explicándole –ya que no se me daba bien eso- cada parte, evitando llegar a los lugares secreto, con los permisos exclusivos –bueno le dijo como dos de los 6 que me daban- hasta que en un punto en la visita de donde tomábamos clase de música, el idiota llegó a quitarme a Thaly porque según no hacía bien el trabajo.

Los dónchos llegaron con porciones increíbles, pero ya era tarde por lo que les había explicado el asunto aunque nos fuimos a sentar en una banca alejada de todos, para empezar a comer lo que Beleck decidió por su panza y comenzamos a comer. Pasó como 120 minutos cuando estábamos en los últimos bocados, cuando pasaron Thaly y Guille enfrente de nosotros, como si nosotros tres nunca hubiésemos existido.

Pero al menos me sentí feliz en cierta manera, el haber roto cierta parte de ese idiota cuando le cambie un poco los planes, pero en cierto punto me percaté segundos después que me habían lanzado una nota…

"Huesos:

Gracias por lo que hiciste con Thaly, eso fue noble y educado el haberle enseñado algunos lares de tus zonas de confort, pero ten más cuidado, ¿vale?

Denisse".

ZTUPID

ZTREET

*FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4*


End file.
